metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Cécile Cosima Caminades
Cécile Cosima Caminades was an ornithologist. During the 1974 Peace Walker Incident, she was recruited as a scout into Big Boss's Militaires Sans Frontières. Biography Early life and career Born in Paris, France, Cécile Caminades later became an ornithologist. In late 1974, Cécile travelled to Costa Rica in order to continue her research on the distribution of Latin American bird species. One day, while observing the native quetzal, she accidentally recorded the voices of two women, on her portable cassette recorder, conducting a test exercise within an ancient Mayan temple. She was then discovered by armed soldiers of the CIA Peace Sentinels and was soon captured. Imprisoned within a secret AI facility in the temple, Cécile had her equipment, supplies, and passport confiscated. The only thing they allowed her to keep were her undergarments, which was only as a precaution should she escape. Although blindfolded and restrained, Dr. Strangelove (one of the voices she had heard earlier), was kind to her and stated that she could leave within a month. However, Cécile eventually escaped, as she had an ornithologist meeting to attend to, and knocked one of the guards unconscious, stealing his ID card. During this time, she briefly glimpsed of a "tube" that was calling out for someone named "Jack." Barely succeeding in her escape, the ID card was later recovered by a CIA mercenary, and Cécile fled into the wilderness, exhausted. Cécile was later found in the woods by mercenary leader Naked Snake (Big Boss) , who had been attempting to locate the AI lab inside the ancient Mayan pyramid. At first, Cécile thought that he was one of the Peace Sentinels that were after her, though after realizing that he wasn't, she still told him to put down his weapon. Snake initially claimed to be an ornithologist looking for the red-listed quetzal for the Washington Treaty, allegedly because it wasn't marked, to which Cécile corrected him. She then thought that he may be a poacher, though Snake responded that the gun was for self defense, and provided her with mate tea. After explaining to him what had happened, Snake realized that she was the person who had made the recording that he had received from Paz Ortega Andrade; one which had recorded the voice of his former mentor The Boss. After Cécile described more on the AI facility, and the strange woman who had watched over her, Snake allowed her to return to Militaires Sans Frontières' Mother Base with him. He told her that she would not need a passport, or even her name to join their group, and that they could take her back to Paris at any time. Cécile eagerly accepted, mentioning that she needed a shower, a change of clothes, and a cigarette. Snake, although disturbed when he realized that The Boss's voice had come from the "tube," then called his subordinate Kazuhira Miller to pick Cécile up. Kaz was initially reluctant to do so, as there wasn't any more room for civilians on Mother Base, but relented after learning that not only was she a blonde Parisienne, but might also be Paz Andrade's missing friend. Big Boss then proceeded to plant a Fulton surface-to-air recovery balloon on her for extraction, asking whether she had ever wondered what it was like to be a bird. After extracting her from Costa Rica and bringing her to Mother Base, Kaz had her listen to the tape to see if it did indeed belong to her, which she confirmed. However, Kaz also learned that she had never met Paz in her life, being at least ten years too old to be the friend described to them. In addition, she told them of the ID card taken from her by the CIA mercenary, describing his orange jacket, and that his location was near a quetzal nest. Since Mother Base had presented her with an opportunity to learn about Caribbean sea birds, she was happy to stay onboard Mother Base. Because of Cecile's awareness and tracking skills as an ornithologist, Snake considered making her a scout in MSF.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cecile > About Herself > Role on Mother Base Cécile briefly worked in the Mess Hall on Mother Base, helping to make gallo pinto with Paz and Amanda. She also asked if Paz had a crush on Snake, although Paz, while trying to remain ambiguous of it, was irritated that she would even think she had any feelings for him. Cécile herself was attracted to Snake and told Paz that he was "pretty sexy," causing Paz to privately remark that Cécile was "a ditz." When Dr. Strangelove defected to the MSF after the Peace Sentinels' defeat, she told Snake that she had chosen to detain Cécile as a compromise between saving her life and ensuring that The Boss AI (the "tube" Cécile had witnessed) was completed by the deadline. Strangelove had known full well that Peace Sentinel leader Hot Coldman would have had Cécile executed immediately if he found out that she had stumbled upon the AI test. Personality and traits Similar to other French women at the time, Cécile's personality was heavily influenced by the student movement in May of 1968. While staying at Mother Base, Cécile had various disagreements with MSF subcommander Kazuhira Miller. When Kaz described how he enjoyed listening to the sounds of steam locomotives, she revealed how much she detested the noise and the smoke they created, telling him that he was "less civilised" than she had previously thought. On one occasion, she became annoyed with Miller when he supplied '72 French wine to personnel on the base, though she later became drunk from it herself."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Drunken Cecile" on YouTube As an ornithologist, Cécile could mimic various bird calls, including the quetzal. When asked if she could mimic other animals by Snake, she used the onomatopoeic words commonly associated with a monkey, a sheep, a pig, and even gave one for a rabbit. Behind the scenes Cécile's middle and last name in the Japanese release of Peace Walker is pronounced as "Kojima Kaminandesu," which translates to "Kojima is God." Kazuhira Miller even references this in one of the Briefing Files, asking her if she could add in Kojima as her middle name. Her name and appearance is based on the real-life Cécile Caminades, the communications manager for Konami France. thumb|The real life Cécile Caminades and [[Hideo Kojima.]] During the cutscene in which Cécile is first introduced, she says the phrase, "Ah, tu m'as trouvée! C'est moi le Loup!" to which Big Boss responds, "Fini de jouer à cache-cache. Dis-moi qui tu es"; the phrases translate to "Ah, you found me! It's me the Wolf," and, "Finished playing hide and seek. Tell me who you are," respectively. When Cécile's name and voice actor credit appears onscreen, the player can position the camera reticule over her cleavage, which causes a "popping" sound to be heard. Mother Base staff Cécile is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after Snake finds her on the way to the AI Lab. Her skill ("Bird Watcher"), which causes enemy soldiers tracked in the center of screen while using Binoculars to have the same effect as Enemy Search. Her job is Ornithologist. *Life: 2500 *Psyche: 2500 *GMP: 2545/2573 *Combat Unit: E''' **Shoot: '''E **Reload: - **Throw: D''' **Place: '''C **Walk: - **Run: - **Fight: E''' **Defense: '''D *R&D Team: D''' *Mess Hall Team: '''A *Medical Team: C''' *Intel Team: '''A Gallery 201062722329.png|Cecile's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, front. 201062722343.png|Cecile's model viewer, upon gaining an S-rank/gaining the bikini top, back. Cecile Cosima Caminandes artwork in bonus art packet 001.jpg|Cecile Cosima Caminades artwork in promotional art booklet Notes and references Category:Female